Can You See It In His Eyes?
by Neo Rulez
Summary: : Monkey D. Luffy doesn't have everything cut out to be. Really, he doesn't have much. He has nobody really. He is a nobody or is he really?


"Luffy, get your ass down here right this instant!" A gruff, masculine voice boomed, throughout the household causing it to tremble in anticipation.

Said boy named Luffy shuffled downstairs angrily before going towards his grandfather. "Whaddaya want, old man?" He growled, unnecessarily loud. "I got track practice to go to if you haven't forgotten and I can't be late again or I would be kick off the team, remember?" Forgive the teen for being remotely rude to his grandfather but only thing he has going for himself is track.

Anything is a no isn't his strong suit, neither is anything except for sports. But football is out of the question, he'd injured a player too badly, and got kick off the team. Basketball, he was a ball hogger. Soccer wasn't his game. Boy, volleyball is out of question too, He always forgot the rules. Swimming, well damn, he couldn't swim. Not to mention baseball wasn't such a bad idea though he couldn't aim for shit and he sort of hurt one of the catchers badly when he was trying out to be a pitcher so all there's left is there's left was track.

If he ever wants to leave the South Blue, his ticket out of there is track. Otherwise, hhis grandpa would ship him off to join the marines. Garp, his grandfather was a marine Hero for catching a notorious criminal way back when he was younger, thrilled by the idea to ship his nephew away. is thrilled about.

Luffy, on the contrary, not so much. He hates the marines. He absolutely hated them. Anything to do with the World Government especially. He would rather die first then become a marine. Death would suffice. Plus it would benefit him more because for once in his life, he would have ended his gramps constant bitching about not doing good in school. Well, it's not as if he had a purpose of going anyways.

The reason being it was pointless. Personally, he thought having friends was a waste of time. He used to have friends. Back then, he had plenty of friends, even so he tossed them aside. Considering the fact they were just an extra weight pulling him down. It was better that he got rid excess baggage. He should get rid of the old man too, it wasn't as if he needed the old man. He's seventeen years old for Pete's sake! Soon enough he wouldn't need him at all or anyone to that matter. Besides he already has his old place and a reasonable job too.

What else could a guy need? He had all the proper necessities of life. Above all the teen does not nee his grandpa telling him what to do either to add to the pressure! As fate would put it, he's best rather alone. It's for the best. You will understand soon enough.

For now he has to deal with old man. Right now all he is hearing is _blah, blah, blah, and blah_ from his grandpa. Here he goes again! He acts like he cares when he does not! Nobody understands him, absolutely nobody! Only two people in this world that ever understood him the most was his former friends Chopper and Usopp.

They were three musketeers! Always had each other's backs no matter what. However now their friendship was crumbling at the seams, He had to let them go for personal reasons. No matter how much he cared for them or how strong their friendship was, it just was not unavoidable to hide the fact that their friend would only bring them grieve.

"Luffy, is that all you care about? You should be caring about other things such as your grades? Have you thought of that? Your grades are still dropping! How are you going to get in a good college let alone marines if you don't put in the effort to get those grades up? Can you at least do something with yourself other than run away from your problems? Go outside! Live a little if you know what I mean! Go hang with your friends of yours! Have fun! Just do something with yourself for a change! All you have been doing this past few months is locked yourself in that room of yours! Do something!" _Blah, blah, blah, and blah_ that all Luffy ever hears from his grandfather, he was starting to sound like a broken record.

"I told you for the umptenth time I don't need friends! Get over it gramps! I am staying here in this chicken coop of house so leave already!" His grandson retorted, hotly. As a loner, he didn't need any friends, his title says it all.

 _What fuck was his grandfather doing here anyway? In his room of all places, no less. Clearly, he told the old man that he didn't want to see anyone, nobody at all. How difficult is that to comprehend?_ Even more so than that when last day of school arrived, he recalled distinctly that saying goodbye to anyone because he that's how much he cared. Damn those childhood lingers! Simply impossible to ridden them from his sight and surroundings! Those overbearing _"so called" friends_ stuck around for a long haul, much to Strawhat's dismay.

Contrary to Luffy's disdain, Chopper and Usopp didn't feel what Luffy told them was _the actual truth_ instead they thought he was lying instead they refuse to believe such nonsense coming out of their friend's mouth. Still, someday, someway, and somehow the two believe their friend would come back one day. Sounds, pathetic to Luffy. He can't blame them, he was an amazing friend. No wonder why they like him.

Almost entire school's population loved him. He'd fangirls, probably still do, it's not as if it matter. Had a girlfriend too. However that all ended. He left them for something better. Predictable. Once have fame, later goes to shame. Though that didn't entirely happen never ever. He still was on track team that was complete obvious to everyone because every day the track member went to Grand Line to practice.

There's no point leaving the school track team, he has to be on team. If it wasn't for Luffy being on team, they wouldn't have won championships. More likely, if Strawhat was not convinced to join team by his friends, the track team would've never won the championships without his help. Above all make it to nationals.

Back then, they suck monkey balls. Yup, you got it! Monkey balls! However everything change once Luffy arrived. He showed them that practice could be fun and only be part of track team if you truly want to be. Consequently, what Grand Line track team worked for paid off, an act performed in prefectures led to them winning. But, then things got complicated, someone more specifically had complications. That someone being Luffy. He, of all people, would never stop hanging out with people he loved. No matter how much they were attached to him. Fond of him. Love him(although it was hard for couple of certain people to admit it outloud) Luffy knew.

There wasn't a need for a run around. All over school his admirers, fangirls, friends, and even his girlfriend Nami found out Luffy became a dropout. Also, it got ugly between Luffy and Nami. Nami wanted an explanation of why her boyfriend left the way he did.

Yet, here he was cooped up in his house, all day long, only going out for certain occasion. Like for instance, grocery shopping, buying clothes, go to work, and track practice. Other times, he stayed coop up in his house.

Often Usopp and Chopper come over to see him if he's okay. Occasionally, Brook, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Vivi too, came over a lot, however he told them that he didn't want to see none of their faces. Nevertheless to say, especially Zoro.

He couldn't tell his first mate what's going on with him because if he did, what were the right words he supposed to say to him? More so, all his other friends. Anyone who finds out would be heartbroken. Please, God, all is he's asking if nobody finds out. Absolutely nobody. Not even his gramps. Any of his love ones find out the truth would surely be heartbroken when they find out that is why he doesn't want anyone else get hurt because of him.


End file.
